liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
2018 U.S. Midterm Elections
The 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections took place on November 6, 2018. Liberals such as Kyle Kulinski and pundits from The Young Turks called this contest "the most important election of all-time". Furthermore, this election could determine whether or not the US will rise from the dead or will continue its quest on becoming a Theocracy. Democrats won control of the House of Representatives but Republicans strengthened their hold on the Senate. Democrats in the House of Representatives will be able to block many Trump policies like dismantling public health care. Unfortunately Trump will still be able to get the Senate to approve Conservative judges.Democrats take control of House but Republicans tighten grip on Senate Races House TBA Senate Bold/Underline indicates winner. * Arizona: Kirsten Sinema (Dem.) vs. Martha McSally (Rep.) * California: [[Dianne Feinstein|'Dianne Feinstein']] (Dem.) vs. Kevin de Leon (Dem.) * Connecticut: Christopher Murphy (Dem.) vs. Matthew Corey (Rep.) * Delaware: Thomas Carper (Dem.) vs. Rob Arlett (Rep.) * Florida: Bill Nelson (Dem.) vs. Rick Scott (Rep.) * Hawaii: Mazie K. Hirono (Dem.) vs. Ron Curtis (Rep.) * Indiana: Joe Donnelly (Dem.) vs. Mike Braun (Rep.) * Maine: Angus King (*) '''(Independent) vs. Eric Brakey (Rep.) * Maryland: '''Benjamin Cardin (Dem.) vs. Tony Campbell (Rep.) * Massachusetts: [[Elizabeth Warren|'Elizabeth Warren']] (Dem.) vs. Geoff Diehl (Rep.) * Michigan: Debbie Stabenow (Dem.) vs. John James (Rep.) * Minnesota: Amy Klobuchar (Dem.) vs. Jim Newburger (Rep.) * Minnesota (Special): Tina Smith (Dem.) vs. Karin Housley (Rep.) * Mississippi: Roger Wickler (Rep.) vs. David Baria (Dem.) * Mississippi (Special): Cindy Hyde-Smith (Rep.) vs. Mike Epsy (Dem.) vs. Chris McDaniel (Rep.) ** Runoff: Cindy Hyde-Smith over Mike Epsy * Missouri: Claire McCaskill (Dem.) vs. Josh Hawley (Rep.) * Montana: Jon Tester (Dem.) vs. Matt Rosendale (Rep.) * Nebraska: Deb Fischer (Rep.) vs. Jane Raybould (Dem.) * Nevada: Dean Heller (Rep.) vs. Jacky Rosen (Dem.) * New Jersey: Robert Menendez (Dem.) vs. Bob Hugin (Rep.) * New Mexico: Martin Heinrich (Dem.) vs. Mick Rich (Rep.) vs. Gary Johnson (Libt.) * New York: Kirsten Gillibrand (Dem.) vs. Chele Farley (Rep.) * North Dakota: Kevin Cramer (Rep.) vs. Heidi Heitkamp (Dem.) * Ohio: Sherrod Brown (Dem.) vs. Jim Renacci (Rep.) * Pennsylvania: Robert P. Casey (Dem.) vs. Lou Barletta (Rep.) * Rhode Island: Sheldon Whitehouse (Dem.) vs. Bob Flanders (Rep.) * Tennessee: Marsha Blackburn (Rep.) vs. Phil Bredesen (Dem.) * Texas: [[Ted Cruz|'Ted Cruz']] (Rep.) vs. Beto O'Rourke (Dem.) * Utah: [[Mitt Romney|'Mitt Romney']] (Rep.) vs. Jenny Wilson (Dem.) * Vermont: [[Bernie Sanders|'Bernie Sanders']] (*) (Independent) vs. Lawrence Zupan (Rep.) * Virginia: Tim Kaine (Dem.) vs. Corey Stewart (Rep.) * Washington: Maria Cantrell (Dem.) vs. Susan Hutchison (Rep.) * West Virginia: Joe Manchin (Dem.) vs. Patrick Morrisey (Rep.) * Wisconsin: Tammy Baldwin (Dem.) vs. Leah Vukmir (Rep.) * Wyoming: John Barrasso (Rep.) vs. Gary Trauner (Dem.) (*) Bernie Sanders and Angus King caucus with the Democrats, but run as Independents. <> See Also * 2014 U.S. Midterm Elections * 2010 U.S. Midterm Elections References External Links * https://ballotpedia.org/United_States_Congress_elections,_2018 * https://projects.fivethirtyeight.com/2018-midterm-election-forecast/senate/ Category:Midterm Elections Category:US Politics Category:Politics and Government Category:Current Events